Networked services are available that provide various functionality to users throughout the world. These networked services are oftentimes provided by server computers in data centers that are located in different geographic areas. The workload of a networked service can be spread across the different data centers so that different users access different ones of these data centers. However, it can be problematic to determine which of multiple data centers a particular user is to access.